The Sea Calls Us Home
by BedTimeMonster
Summary: All the elves evantually pass over the sea to the West. But if there was one who didn't want to? OC, mention of Legolas, NO ROMANCE! No slash, one-shot, please R


**The Sea Calls Us Home**

****  
**Genre:** Angst/ Drama  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** OC/OC  
**Disclaimer:** Legolas not mine. Jova well....She's not mine either. But I'll own her soul. One day.  
**Author's note:** Ok, a few things...First off, Jova is Legolas's little sister, just so everyone understands. Secondly, this is a companion piece to one of my other stories 'Return to Middle Earth', that has yet to be completed (I'm guessing the finished product will be somewhere north of 45 chapters, and only 14 have been typed up), let alone posted on You don't really need to know anything about RTME to get this though. Just that Jova loved someone mortal, and so if she's talking about _him_, that it's the person she loved. Yup yup. That's all I'm gonna say. Ok, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I Aear cân ven na mar._

The weighty stone felt frail beneath her feet. It was cold and gray, a mirror image of the late evening sky, and littered with sand. She kicked at it lightly with her foot, unsettling some dust, and felt her toes connect with the with the with her home.

The salty wind whipped around her face, and she could taste the sea on it. The crashing blue waves seemed to close in about her from all sides, and she wished that could escape it, and slip away into her own oblivion.

She recalled her brother Legolas, who now seemed to be only a fast fading memory, and his own sea longing. He had awoken her in the middle of the night, his eyes bright with tears.

"Jova...I have to go now."

He whispered it so softly, yet the words stung through Jova like he had screamed them. His leaving had cut her deeply, and she impatiently waited for her the sea to call to her, also, so that she may see her brother again.

But the desire never came.

So two weeks ago, she had thrown on her cloak and rushed out of Mirkwood's palace as fast as could. Picking up her horse in the stables, she rode on for the Havens, not once looking back. When she got there, she hoped to find resolve, passion, longing..._something. _Something to remind her of who she was, and to give her something to hold onto.

_I Aear cân ven na mar._

She was brought back to reality by the sound of crying gulls and a gently swaying sea bell off in the distance. And now, standing on one of the lone piers overlooking the Sundering Seas, Jova found herself more lost than before. Her own tears blended in seamlessly with the salty sea air. It seemed her body was telling her that she was _meant_ to be with the ocean. But it felt so wrong...

She could not go, and she knew it.

While her dear brother was important to her, there was still someone else. Someone she knew that no trip over the Sea could bring her to. He was so very long ago, yet everyday that passed without him was a day in vain. She could still hear him, if she tried. Hear his laugh carrying on the wind, through the woodlands, if she listened close enough...

_'I know now what is meant for me_.

Jova stepped away from the stone dock and back onto the softer earth. She felt grounded for the first time in so long...since the last time she saw his face. She smiled softly, and it shone through her tears as she closed her eyes and kissed the wind. _Goodbye, Las_ she thought solemnly, knowing that her brother would forgive her.

She laid down on the earth, praying to the Valar that just this once, they would let an immortal escape the Halls of Mandos and pass into the Overheaven. Looking up into the sky, her smile grew as she thought of him.

_I Aear cân ven na mar._

The sea churned on and the wind blew over her body, but soon she could barely sense anything, feeling only her body fade with the coming twilight. Her eyes closed, and she took one last breath, saving it for him.

"Wait for me."

And so at last, on the shores of the sea, Jova was able to lay down her life...and her heart.

* * *

Hobbits love food, I love reviews.

A/N: Yes yes, I know I took that last line(ish) from the movie. And the line with the words 'Sea-bell'...well, that's from the poem called 'The Sea Bell (AKA Frodo's Dreme)' also by Tolkien. Please don't sue!


End file.
